I can show you what you truly fear
by Scarlet Queen 13
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo al mundo de los peores temores, de las peores pesadillas de la Bruja Escarlata. Porque todos, incluso los seres más poderosos, tienen algo a lo que temer. ¿Se animan a entrar? Rated M por contenidos relacionados a violencia, horror, etc.


❝ _I can show you what you truly fear._ ❞

Beware Your Fears — Wanda Maximoff

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco sus historias y orígenes. Yo solo me atribuyo estas locas ideas que aquí les presento, y que espero disfruten.

 _ **P.S:** _ Este oneshot fue originalmente creado para la actividad #1 de la comunidad de RolePlay " _Beware Your Fears_ ", en la cual tomo el papel de nuestra amada Bruja Escarlata. (Porque sí; yo la amo, y me importa poco que otros puedan no hacerlo. ¿? ES PERFECTA. :'c) Y, bueno... Tuve la genialosa idea de subirla a fanfiction (Hasta me creé una nueva cuenta, bc la anterior en donde solía subir historias olvidé la contraseña *Despistada always*), so... Aquí está. ¡Espero disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfruté escribiendola!

¡Nos vemos abajito!

* * *

« I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares. »

 **Nightmare:** ( _Noun_ ) A dream arousing feelings of intense fear, horror, and distress.

Muchas veces, nuestros miedos no vienen de un factor externo, de nuestro entorno o de algo que en un pasado haya marcado un antes y un después importante en nuestras vidas. Muchas veces, nuestra peor pesadilla viene de nosotros mismos, de no conocer a fondo cuáles son nuestras capacidades, cuáles son nuestros límites. Muchas veces, lo que más tememos viene de no poder comprender cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de lo que somos, el por qué fuimos dotados con tales o cuales habilidades, y el uso que podríamos darle a estas.

 _«_ _... I used to think of myself one way. But after this… I am something else. And still me, I think. But that's not what everyone else sees._ _»_

Este era el caso de Wanda Maximoff, una mutante hija del gran Magneto, cuyas habilidades "especiales" se centraban en poder controlar la Magia del Caos, algo tan grande y desconocido como el Universo mismo. Podía alterar la realidad a su antojo, desdoblarla, hacerla pequeña, hacerla incluso más grande de lo que en verdad era. Podía crear múltiples realidades, simultáneas, conviviendo la una con la otra sin que nadie pudiera notarlo. Podía meterse en la mente de quien quisiera y jugar con esta, alterándola, mostrando a su víctima aquellas cosas que más temía, que hacían que su corazón se acelerase y el miedo inundara cada célula de su cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, ella no lo entendía. No sabía cómo era posible todo lo que hacía, mucho menos sabía controlar aquello, llegando incluso algunas veces a ser controlada por lo que supuestamente controlaba. Habían demasiadas cosas que aún no llegaba a comprender, y eso, eso podría llegar a ser su fin.

El poder de los sueños, el poder de las pesadillas, es algo que jamás uno podrá llegar a comprender por completo. No se quedan solamente en el subconsciente de uno, sino que traspasan toda barrera mental, toda barrera física, hasta materializarse, ya sea en personas, ya sea en actos o en sucesos… Las pesadillas pueden llegar a dominarnos, a condicionar nuestro modo de ver las cosas, nuestra manera de enfrentar el mundo. Pueden manejarnos a su santa voluntad, volviéndonos sus marionetas, convirtiéndolas a ellas en los seres que tiran de los hilos de nuestras vidas.

 _«_ _I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day, who knows, I may even control it._ _»_

* * *

 **•** **Ж•**

Sonrió. Sonrió tan amplio que incluso le llegaron a doler las mejillas; una sonrisa brillante, que transformaba sus facciones y le daba un nuevo brillo a su rostro. Allí estaban. Vision y Pietro. Los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, los únicos que habían logrado hacerse un camino hacia el corazón de la Bruja. Vision, el ser que amaba, aquel por el cual había conocido lo que era en verdad el amor y por quien no temía enfrentarse a los prejuicios que su relación pudiera ocasionar en la sociedad. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirles a dos enamorados que no podían estar juntos, solo por el hecho de que él no era humano? ¡Que se fundiera el mundo antes de que ella les hiciera caso! Y Pietro, su hermano, su gemelo, el único que había estado con ella desde su nacimiento y que jamás se había ido. Su relación era tan especial, tan inmensamente pura, que resultaban ser la balsa del otro en los momentos más oscuros, en las situaciones más difíciles. Un solo abrazo de él, y todo parecía estar mejor, porque sabía que junto a su gemelo, nada malo podría pasarle.

Wanda corrió hacia ellos, tan rápido como le daban las piernas. Sabía que, una vez con ellos, todo estaría bien. Con ellos, ella era una persona totalmente diferente. Sonreía, reía, y no temía de sí misma. Con ellos, aquello que temía parecía simplemente desaparecer, ser olvidado, pues la felicidad era moneda diaria en su vida. Ellos siempre la acompañaban, siempre la sostenían. Y mientras ellos estuvieran bien, ella estaría bien.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, las cosas cambiaron. Lo que hasta el momento había sido un día soleado en la acostumbrada mansión de los Vengadores, dio paso a algo oscuro. Repentinamente, todo pareció hacerse de noche, como si alguien hubiera apagado el interruptor de la luz; y, en el lugar donde permanecían Vision y Pietro, una intensa luz hacía acto de presencia. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, fue como si de repente el mundo se detuviera. La mutante observó cómo, de la nada, salían dos enormes monstruos metálicos, uno más feo que el anterior. Eran dos masas sólidas, gigantes, de un color ceniciento sucio, que se erguían a espaldas de los dos Vengadores. Observó también, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y las extremidades como cemento, cómo de un segundo a otro, aquellas dos máquinas hundían sus fieras garras en los cuerpos de los hombres más importantes para ella. Filosas, enormes… Aquellas garras parecían sobresalir de lado a lado del cuerpo de ambos seres, brillando peligrosas bajo aquella luz cegadora, burlándose de la muchacha que por más que lo intentara, no podía llegar a ellos. Y ella vio. Vio cómo un oscuro color sangre comenzaba a teñir las vestimentas de las dos víctimas, avanzando lentamente, dando prueba irrefutable que aquello había sido verdad, que no solo era una ilusión de su mente. Vio cómo aquellos dos monstruos, seres inhumanos carentes de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, se burlaban de ella arrancando de raíz sus garras y dejando en su lugar un enorme hueco.

Fue entonces que sintió el mayor dolor de todos. Nacía en lo más profundo de su pecho, como un virus que se expandía por cada vena, por cada célula de su cuerpo, envenenándola, matándola de a poco y lentamente. Era el dolor más desgarrador que había sentido en toda su vida. Fue como si ella misma hubiera sido víctima de lo que acababa de presenciar. Era como si algo la fuera desgarrando de lado a lado y desde adentro, destruyéndola; como si las mismas garras que se habían clavado en los cuerpos ajenos lo hubieran hecho en el suyo, aniquilando cada resquicio de vida, cada sentimiento de humanidad.

Y gritó. Fue un grito desgarrador, que quemaba su garganta y laceraba su corazón. Un grito inhumano, animal, que provocó que todo a su alrededor temblara, sacudido por la increíble fortaleza oscura que se adueñó de la Bruja Escarlata en el preciso momento en que los monstruos desaparecían, como si hubieran sido tragados por la tierra, como si esta se hubiera abierto en dos, haciéndolos caer dentro. Peor, como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero allí estaban los cuerpos de su gemelo y del androide que amaba. Aquellos dos eran prueba irrefutable de que las máquinas habían estado ahí, de que habían ido por lo que ella más amaba en el mundo.

Volvió a temblar, ella y el mundo. Todo se sacudió como presa de un poderoso terremoto, como si desde adentro la Tierra comenzara a resquebrajarse, a partirse. Y cuanto más era el dolor que ella sentía, cuando mayor y más fuerte era el grito que escapaba de sus labios torcidos en una feroz mueca, mayor era la agonía bajo la que el mundo se sumía.

No podía controlarlo, y parecía que tampoco quería hacerlo. Algo feroz, casi animal, se había apoderado de la joven. Sus ojos brillaban, sí, pero esta vez de un profundo color rojo sangre, el mismo que teñía la ropa de los dos seres caídos a tan solo metros de ella. Brillaban como la mayor de las pesadillas, como si toda ella tuviera sed de sangre, como si no se fuera a detener hasta cumplir con un único propósito. Destruir. Ser la causa de la destrucción del mundo entero, de todo lo que había ocasionado el dolor que envenenaba su corazón. Ya no distinguía entre bueno y malo; no distinguía entre los monstruos que habían acabado en la vida de ellos y aquellos seres inocentes que no se merecían pagar por lo que había sucedido. No podía distinguir. Era más fuerte que ella. Era Caos puro, incomparable. Era destrucción, era horror. Era muerte y desolación. Era venganza, en su estado más animal, más inhumano.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió, presa de un poder incomparable, incontenible. Su piel comenzó a cosquillear, desde el lugar donde se suponía estaba su corazón –ahora detenido, cada vez más negro, cada vez desapareciendo lo que una vez fue- hasta las puntas de sus dedos, concentrándose en estas, las cuales se encogieron ferozmente, como si de garras se trataran. Gritó, más fuerte aún. La magia se concentraba más en ella, intensificándose, como si el dolor que Wanda sentía fuera la fuente de poder de esta. Se materializaba, como un enorme escudo de rayos y plasma escarlatas que cada vez se hacía más denso, más potente, más sólido. Todo lo que lo tocaba, era destruido. Todo lo que siquiera osaba acercarse a la joven, era aniquilado, sin quedar ni rastros de lo que anteriormente fue. La realidad… La realidad era otra cosa. La realidad estaba colapsando. ¿Podría algo así colapsar? Uno pensaría normalmente que no, que era imposible que algo como la realidad colapsara… Pero allí estaba. Se desdoblaba, se encogía, se multiplicaba y se volvía a hacer una. Cambiaba, mutaba, se hacía más y más oscura. Todo temblaba, todo se sacudía. Edificios caían, puentes colapsaban, gritos llenaban todo el globo terráqueo, de norte a sur, de este a oeste… Todo por el dolor que sentía la Bruja. ¿Cómo detener algo así? ¿Cómo devolver a Wanda la estabilidad que acababa de perder?

Y fue en aumento. Cada segundo que pasaba, era peor que el anterior. Y no se detenía, ni acababa. Porque no terminaría con la destrucción de una ciudad, no. Se expandía, se esparcía como la mayor de las enfermedades, envenenando la Tierra, llegando a cada rincón, a cada ser. Alcanzaba todo, todo y a todos, y no descansaría hasta ver todo hecho cenizas. No descansaría hasta que cada resquicio de vida fuera pulverizada.

De un momento a otro, el escenario cambió. Ya no se encontraba en la mansión de los Vengadores. De hecho, no podía reconocer exactamente el lugar en donde estaba. Todo era oscuro, silencioso. No corría ni el más mínimo soplo de viento, volviendo todo el ambiente más pesado, más inaguantable. Hacía frío. Un frío que calaba los huesos, que hacía que el cuerpo de la mutante se sacudiera y que sus dientes castañearan. Era como si el sol nunca hubiera iluminado ese páramo olvidado de Dios.

Entonces, Wanda observó a su alrededor. La negrura reinaba hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, impidiendo cualquier vista nítida de en dónde se encontraba. Solo lograba distinguir vagas siluetas, apenas reconocibles por un brillo que no tenía fuente, que no provenía de ningún lado. Porque cuando ella miraba hacia arriba y hacia los costados, lo único que podía ver era negro. Un negro frío, un negro desolador. Dio un paso, apenas atreviéndose a hacerlo. Era como si dentro de ella, una voz gritaba que se detuviera, que no quería seguir, que no deseaba descubrir aquello. Era como si una parte de ella luchara por tomar el control de su cuerpo y mantenerla allí, en la incertidumbre, en la penumbra, tanto figurativa como literalmente. Pero la otra parte de sí, aquella que quería descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando, fue la vencedora. Y dio otro paso. Y al tiempo que dio ese paso, escuchó un crujido. Fue un sonido tan leve, tan apenas perceptible, que la Bruja no lo hubiera notado de no haber sido por el hecho de que todo se encontraba en silencio.

Un nudo pesado, agobiante, se construyó de inmediato en la boca de su estómago. No podía determinar la fuente del mismo, pues no parecía haber nada que pudiera provocar aquella sensación. Sin embargo, dio otro paso y obtuvo el mismo resultado. El mismo crujido seco, áspero, bajo sus pies. Y el mismo sentimiento de agobio, creciendo aún más esa vez. ¿De dónde provenía aquello, y por qué comenzaba a sentirse inevitablemente horrorizada?

Fue entonces que todo pareció iluminarse. No fue algo literal. No fue como si de repente se hubiera hecho de día en aquel lugar en el cual siempre era de noche. No. Aquel ligero brillo, aquel apenas perceptible brillo que había notado minutos atrás, pareció hacerse un poco más intenso, permitiendo iluminar apenas las siluetas que minutos antes había logrado visualizar. Al principio no lo entendió. No entendió aquel horizonte montañoso, irregular, más alto en algunas zonas y casi inexistente en otras. No entendió la forma inusual que este tenía, como si tuviera miles de troncos apilados unos encima de otros, juntos de manera que no podía verse entre ellos. Y tampoco entendió el color más oscuro que teñía algunas zonas. No entendió nada de eso… O, al menos, no pudo hacerlo hasta que entrecerró sus ojos, agudizando la vista y el esfuerzo con que intentaba descubrir aquello.

Y, de inmediato, un grito de horror, ahogado por la inmensidad del espacio en el que se encontraba, escapó de esos labios rojos. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, presa del horror, presa del asco. Aquellos troncos… Aquellos troncos no eran eso. Eran cuerpos humanos y animales, apilados unos contra otros de manera desigual, en ángulos en los que no debería ser posible que un cuerpo se doblara. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban cubiertos por lo que parecía un líquido viscoso, de apariencia extraña y que Wanda pronto descubriría que era sangre… La misma sangre que la bañaba de pies a cabeza, tiñendo su ropa del tono escarlata que tanto formaba parte de su alias como… ¿Superheroína? ¿Vengadora? No, ya no se la podía llamar así. No se la podía llamar de esa manera a alguien que había provocado tal masacre. No se la podía llamar Vengadora a la persona que había provocado que cada ser, que cada vida en el planeta se extinguiera hasta no quedar resquicios de absolutamente nada. Porque eso no eran los Vengadores. No se la podía llamar "Superheroína" a la fuente del Caos, de la destrucción. No. Ella era la muerte en persona, y no había ya nada que la hiciera creer lo contrario.

Con el corazón en la boca, ahogándola, impidiéndole respirar, Wanda avanzó. Cada paso que daba, el sonido que hacían sus pisadas parecía aturdirla, hacerla sentir aún más horrorizada por todo lo que veía. Quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, con la esperanza de ver al menos algo de vida, aunque sea una minúscula señal. No, el tiempo ya no corría. Era como si estuviera en un limbo permanente, presa de todos sus actos, de todo el dolor que le habían causado y que ella había causado.

Cenizas. Solo cenizas. Nada más había. Flotaba en el aire, como pequeñas volutas que danzaban frente a sus ojos y se burlaban de su soledad, de todo lo que había provocado. Se burlaban de ella, de sus poderes. Se burlaban de la destrucción que ella representaba. Se burlaban de aquel título que alguna vez se había ganado, y que en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo se había encargado de pisotear, de hacer añicos.

Y como si lo que había visto no fuera suficiente, el destino se burló una vez más de ella. Alzó en un momento dado la vista, sin saber exactamente qué la llevaba a hacer eso, y se topó con algo que la sacudió hasta los huesos, provocando un nuevo grito escapara de sus labios. Allí, a no más de diez metros frente a ella, estaban. Su equipo. Los Vengadores. Los cuerpos de cada uno de los integrantes de la que se había convertido en su familia, estaba apilados uno sobre otro. Thor, Nathasha, Tony, Steve… Todos, absolutamente todos. Maximoff comenzó a temblar, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para ahogar así los sollozos que quisieron romper el silencio. Sin embargo, nada puso hacer con las lágrimas que bañaron sus mejillas. Allí estaban todos, uno encima del otro, una montaña inmensa de superhéroes sin vida. No quedaba nada de aquellos seres que defendían con su vida al mundo de aquellos que querían destruirlo. Aquellos seres con los que había luchado codo a codo, defendiendo a aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí mismos. Su familia…

 **[*] [*] [*]**

En ese momento, la muchacha despertó exhalando un agudo grito de horror e incorporándose sobre la superficie suave y húmeda del césped. Su torso subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, buscando el aire que sentía se le había privado, aquel oxígeno que no parecía llegar en cantidades suficientes a sus pulmones. Sus ojos, nublados con una nebulosa roja, aún inmersos en la vívida pesadilla de la que había sido presa por quién sabe cuántas horas. Sus mejillas, empapadas con lo que eran sin lugar a dudas lágrimas, estaban llenas de surcos, viejos y nuevos, caminos que se habían ido formando a medida que el llanto avanzaba. Y sus dedos… Sus dedos se enterraron en la mohosa tierra, sus uñas rasguñando la superficie y buscando algún tipo de soporte. Porque todo su cuerpo temblaba. Desde sus pies, extendidos sobre la suave hierba, hasta sus manos, e incluso logrando que su torso se sacudiera.

Era una pesadilla. Todo había sido una pesadilla…

Eso era lo que la indefensa bruja intentaba convencerse. Nada de lo que había visto era real. Vision estaba bien, al igual que Pietro. Su familia… Su familia –porque los Vengadores eran su familia- estaba viva, bien. Todos… Y ella no había sido la causante de la destrucción de cada ser vivo residente sobre la Tierra. No. Ella no había sido presa del incomprensible poder que tenía en sus manos. No…

Fue entonces que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, llevando hacia su pecho sus rodillas, pegándolas tanto como fuera posible a su torso. Ni siquiera fue consciente del dolor intenso que se extendió por su cuerpo en el momento exacto en el que movió sus piernas. No. El dolor por la herida profunda provocada por la daga que Rogue clavó en su pierna pareció ni sentirse, pues el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento, cualquier otro estado.

Y su mente… Su mente ya era un completo caos. No lograba comprender nada, no lograba recordar nada. Su mente parecía una maraña destrozada, inconclusa… Ningún pensamiento parecía tener sentido en medio de la desesperación de la que la Bruja Escarlata era presa.

Fue entonces que allí permaneció, inmóvil sobre el césped, temblando y sollozando.

Nada de eso había sido verdad. Nada…

* * *

 **Y... Bueno, aquí yo, una vez más.**

 **No sé qué decir, he perdido la práctica en esto, y sonará cliché, but...**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!**

 **Cualquier tomatazo, sugerencia, halago, ¡lo que sea!, tienen el botoncito blanco (¿Es blanco? Idk) aquí abajito para comentar.**

 **No sean tímidos, que vivo para sus reviews. *inserte corazoncito rosado aquí***

 **Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos pronto! (Porque no; no se librarán tan fácilmente de mí, MUAJAJAJAJA.)**

 **XOXO,**

 ** _S._**


End file.
